


Cover Me in Daisies

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Florist Yamaguchi, Soulmate AU, barista tsukishima, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Soulmates -- people whose lives are destined to come together and entwine until there’s no coming apart. Everyone knew of them. Knew that when you found your soulmate, you’d both smell your favourite flowers. Those were the days that people rejoiced. The days that everyone waited for.Tadashi, however, had resigned himself to never finding his.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Cover Me in Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of TsukkiYama Week! Flower Shop AU was one of the prompts, so of course I used that one.  
> I actually really like the idea that soulmates can be found through flowers, and when I was thinking about this prompt, that idea was the first thing that came to mind.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Soulmates -- people whose lives are destined to come together and entwine until there’s no coming apart. Everyone knew of them. Knew that when you found your soulmate, you’d both smell your favourite flowers. Those were the days that people rejoiced. The days that everyone waited for.

Tadashi, however, had resigned himself to never finding his.

-.-.-

The first time Tadashi had smelled it, he didn’t think it was real.

The shop hadn’t been too busy, a few people here and there. Tadashi sat at the counter, walking up to customers as they browsed to offer help and advice when needed. But for the most part, he stayed behind the counter, working on flower arrangements.

Several vases were scattered over it, filled with a multitude of flowers -- mum and roses and lilies, hydrangeas and mums and snapdragons, succulents and limonium. Each had their own colour ribbon tied around them, matching the flowers perfectly (at least, Tadashi like to think so).

The bell rang over the door while he was making an arrangement with Forgot Me Not flowers and he called a greeting, eyes trained on the flowers in front of him. The smell of the Forgot Me Not flowers seemed to be stronger than usual, but he brushed it off as him being up close, making sure they sat perfectly with the baby’s breath he was adding.

He stepped away, admiring his handy work, and pulled a light blue ribbon from his pile, tying it in a neat bow around the vase. Tadashi took the vase, walking around the counter and to the cooler along the wall, moving a vase of white roses and calla lilies to make room for the one in his hand.

As he turned, he bumped into someone taller than him. “I’m so sorry,” he said, looking up at the person. He was maybe a head taller, with short blonde hair and rectangular glasses. He looked down at him in surprise, and Tadashi’s face flushed in embarrassment. He moved around him, hurrying back to the counter.

He could see the boy looking at him, but his face flushed, and Tadashi watched him look away, instead looking at the flower arrangements in front of him. He turned his attention to the mums laying in front of him, but looked down at them in confusion.

The scent of the Forgot Me Not flowers was still lingering, which he knew to be impossible. They weren’t very fragrant flowers, which made them ideal for arrangements. But the smell was still very much there.

The bell rang and the door closed after it, and soon the smell faded. “Weird,” he said under his breath. He shook his head a little, clearing it, and grabbed a few of the mums, setting them in the vase. He added a few lilies and roses to them before filling the rest of the space with bells of Ireland.

The smell of Forgot Me Not flowers never came back that day.

-.-.-

The second time he smells it, Tadashi just barely misses it.

Late afternoon light melted into the fairy lights hung throughout the shop, and he smiled. In this light, it made the shop look like it was filled with stars starting to blink into existence. There were a few regulars there, but otherwise the shop was empty.

He walked into the back, piling ribbon spools into tubs, replacing bouquet sleeves, and making sure the flowers were stored so they wouldn’t die. In his cleaning, Tadashi started singing.

It wasn’t uncommon for him to do this. Most days he worked ended with him singing while he cleaned. When he first started doing it, he was very self-conscious of his voice, never singing loud enough that customers could hear him. But after an incident where an older couple had heard him while he swept (and given him so many compliments that he turned into a blushing mess), he'd gotten more and more confident in himself.

He came out to the counter, still singing, and saw the customers smiling at him. Tadashi hadn't realized it at first, but they were the ones who'd complimented him that time, and he beamed at them as he walked past, doing some leaf pulling, before walking back to the back.

The bell over the door rang, and he threw the leaves away, turning to come back to the counter when the scent of Forgot Me Not flowers hit him. He froze, his voice fading, and he all but ran to the counter. He couldn't see anyone new in the shop, his eyes looking everywhere.

The door opened as he stepped around the counter, and he watched blonde hair retreating out of it. It closed, the bell ringing, and the smell faded away with the blonde. He sighed, leaning back against the counter.

“What’s wrong Tadashi?” He looked up and saw the older couple looking at him.

“I think I might’ve just missed my soulmate,” he said, his eyes looking outside.

The lady came over to him, and he looked down at her. “I've seen that boy at the coffee shop down the street. I think his name is Kei, if I remember right. Why not take a trip down there? See if you can catch him?" she said, smiling up at him.

Tadashi smiled back, nodding. "I might tomorrow. Hopefully I catch him." The lady smiled, walking back to her husband. He watched as they left, the bell ringing as the door opened and closed. He sighed, walking around the counter, stretching his arms over top.

"Kei, huh?"

-.-.-

It was a few days before he smelled it again.

Tadashi had stopped by the coffee shop the next day, but he hadn't seen Kei there. He'd even walked up to the barista working that day, asking about him.

"Kei? He hasn't been in for a few days. Something about a school project. I think he'll be here tomorrow," they had said. Tadashi nodded, thanking them, before walking out, feeling a little defeated.

He wasn't scheduled to come into the flower shop for another few days, but he was anxious to find Kei again. He’d stopped by when Suga was working, talking with him, hoping that Kei would show up.

Suga must’ve caught onto his anxiousness. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this fidgety on your day off Tadashi,” he said, leaning over the counter to look at him. “What’s up?”

Tadashi bit his lip, his face flushing. "I-- it's nothing. Just miss work is all." Suga narrowed his eyes at him, and he looked away, eyes scanning over the cooler. He made a mental note to include more Forgot Me Not arrangements.

"If it was nothing, your face wouldn't be so red." Tadashi felt his face grow hotter. "So, you gonna actually tell what's up?"

He stayed quiet, feeling Suga's eyes on him, before he broke. "I think I found my soulmate a few days ago," he said quickly, refusing to look at him.

A pair of arms were flung over his shoulders, and he stumbled, looking back at Suga. "Oh Tadashi, that's amazing news! Who is he? What's he look like? Details Tadashi! I need details!"

He shrugged off Suga's arms, turning to face him, his face burning. "W-well, I don't know for sure, but I think his name is Kei. That's what I was told, anyway. Apparently he works at the coffee shop down the street."

Suga waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah. But what does he look like? Is he cute? Does he have a shaved head? God, please don't tell me he has a shaved head."

Tadashi laughed at the look Suga had -- disgust mixed with laughter. Truly a look for the silver haired boy. "No, he definitely does not have a shaved head. He's got short, blonde hair that kind of wisps out a little, if that makes sense. Kind of like yours, but shorter."

Suga breathed a dramatic sigh. "Thank god. If he had a shaved head, I would never let him date you."

He snorted with laughter. "I don't think you'd get that choice Suga."

"Then I'd take it. No friend of mine is dating someone with awful hair." Tadashi laughed again, and Suga smiled at him. "So what flower do you smell when he's around?"

Tadashi bit his lip, eyes flitting over to the cooler. "Forgot Me Not flowers, of all things. A little on the nose, you know?"

Suga cocked his head a little. "What do you mean?"

"How can you forget your soulmate? And the fact that they mean 'a connection that last through time' is almost just as bad." His voice got quiet as he continued. "It's almost as though they were destined for soulmates."

Suga put his hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye. "You're going to find this boy, even if I have to go stake out that coffee shop and drag him here."

Tadashi smiled. "Thanks Suga."

He came in the next day at his usual time, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon and lighting the sky on fire. He walked into the shop, smiling at the familiar scents surrounding him. He'd barely made it to the counter when the bell over the door rang.

"Hi there, I'll be right--" he froze, being hit with the smell of Forgot Me Not flowers. He turned slowly, eyes going wide when he saw a blonde haired boy looking at him. He was the only one in the shop. It had to be him.

"I-- You--" the blonde started, his eyes wide behind his glasses. "I think we're..." he trailed off, gesturing between them.

Tadashi felt tears pricking his eyes, and he started laughing. The blonde looked at him in confusion and concern, closing the distance between them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," he said, wiping his eyes. "Just happy, you know? It's good to finally meet you. I'm Tadashi." He smiled up at the blonde.

"I-I'm Kei," he said. Tadashi smiled more.

"Kei. My soulmate," Tadashi whispered. He watched Kei's face go red, and he laughed a little. "I didn't think I'd meet you."

Kei blinked, looking down at him. "Why is that?"

"Do you know how many times we missed each other? I thought I was imagining things the first time. Forgot Me Not flowers don't have that strong a smell, and I thought it was just because I was working with them. But then you came in again while I was cleaning, and their smell hit me again.”

Kei laughed at him a little, and Tadashi looked up at him, pouting a little. It only made him laugh more. "Sorry, that was rude of me. But you look really cute when you start rambling."

Tadashi squeaked, his face going bright red. It only made Kei start laughing again. "Cut it out," he mumbled, swatting at Kei's arm.

"Sorry, sorry. How about I make it up to you with lunch?" Kei said, taking a breath and smiling down at him.

"I guess that could make up for it," Tadashi said, smiling a little back at him.


End file.
